Making Today a Perfect Day
"Making Today a Perfect Day" is a song that is featured in the short, Frozen Fever. The song centers Elsa's desire to show her love for Anna on Anna's birthday despite getting sick, and plays throughout most of the short. It was also available to download digitally on March 12, 2015 with a download code from the 2015 Cinderella soundtrack, and was also released on iTunes on the same day, later being released on Amazon. Lyrics Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door So I'm here, way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date, if I may... Sneezes Anna: Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides... A cold never bothered me, anyway Just follow the string! I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky! I'm making today a perfect day for you I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do For everything you are to me and all you've been through I'm making today a perfect day for you twice ''Anna: They come in threes...'' Elsa: I'm fine. Sneezes Surprise, surprise, this one especially Sneezes Anna: Wow, you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the be- eh- Sneezes Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town Anna: But you need medical attention Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy of my own invention? ''Elsa: No, thanks.'' ''Anna: We'll take it.'' Children: We're making today a perfect day for you Elsa: Making today a special day Children: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true Elsa: Wishes come true Children: We love Princess Anna Elsa: And I love you too Children: So we're making today a perfect day (A fabulous day in every way) Yes, we are making today a perfect day ''Elsa: Come on, now we climb!'' ''Anna: Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest!'' Elsa: We need to get to our birthday chills - I mean thrills! Making dreams, making plans Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend ''Anna: Elsa?'' Elsa: What? I'm fine. We're gonna climb We're gonna sing Follow the string To the thing Happy, happy, happy Merry, merry, merry Hot, cold, hot, birthday! Anna: Woah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever, you're burning up! Alright, we can't go on like this Let's put this day on hold Come on, admit it to yourself Elsa: Okay. I have a cold. I'm sorry, Anna, I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it, again. ''Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed.'' ''Everyone: Surprise!'' ''Anna: Wow!'' ''Elsa: Wow?'' Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos Olaf: And a hullabaloo! Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day A! N! N! A! We're making today a perfect day for you ''Kristoff: Happy birthday.'' Chorus: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue Kristoff: I love you baby! Chorus: For everything you are to us And all that you do ''Kristoff: I do!'' Chorus: We're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day ''Elsa: Perfect day!'' Trivia *Elsa's first few lines recycle the melody from the cut song "Life's Too Short". Composer Robert Lopez explained on his Twitter account that they were writing for the song's beginning, later realizing that it fit the original tune, and they could not resist using it. *The line "A cold never bothered me, anyway," is a reference to a very similar line in "Let It Go". *According to Lopez, the children from the Matilda musical voiced the kids who sang the chorus, while the adults were some veterans from many shows by the Disney Theatrical Group, with Stephen Oremus doing the vocal arrangement. *The song was originally going to be called "Surprise", according to Lopez, but was changed after finding out that it was the same title of a song by Idina Menzel in the If/Then musical. *The piano, studio and mic placement were actually reused from "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles. *This is the first song to take place during most of a short, the second is "Lava". *This song is also sung by the cast of "Best Friends Whenever". de:Wir machen den Tag zum schönsten Tag Category:Songs Category:Frozen songs Category:Group songs Category:Featured songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs